Life for Life
by MoreThanLight
Summary: Life for life, is the first rule of the universe; and the recycle of the elements, and the conservation of the matter is the third one. A unique fanfiction in the sight of Metallia.


**Life for Life**

**Author: **Jadeite

**Original Language:** Chinese

**Translate: **MTL

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, with neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

**The story:**

My name is Metallia.

I don't know why I have such a name, nor do I know who gave me the name. It happened too early before, even earlier than ever.

When I was born in the endless chaos in darkness, I left my sisters and brothers, and led my way alone to seeking and absorbing the energy, which were my nature as well as my fate.

I chose the earth, and I chose human beings, for their energy was full and extremely easy to get, comparing with other species.

You are right, I killed. To absorb energy also means to destroy lives, since those who lost their energy would end up as mummifications.

As a result, those sailor brats who were more powerful than moral defined me as the demon of the hell. How preposterous they were, did they really mean the so-called "justice"?

It is true that I killed, I ate. I was neither sacred nor great. I was no more than a plain life, and I was living a private life since billions of years ago, my only propose was to live on.

It is naturally the same as the sailor scouts, isn't it? Had they and the human under their protection ever recognized that they were also killing and eating numerous lives when they were having meals? For these lives, could they keep claiming that they were senshi of love and justice?!

No, they had never got that qualification to blame me. It is fair for them to claim themselves "senshi of love and justice" while identify me as "demon from the hell" if only limit the identification within the human being, which in only one single species among the grand, endless universe.

In fact, we are the same, equal in born and equal in death. Plants and animals get energy from object in some particular path ways, while I was evolved enough to absorb pure energy directly. All roads lead to Rome, obeying the first rule go through the whole universe, of which we are all creatures.

It's a pity that the sailor brats would never listen to my reasons. After all, the jungle justice is another rule of the universe, same as the rule of life for life.

The sailor brats were a group with numerous unions, while I, unfortunately, a single one. Hence, it was my doom to lose to them.

However knowing the doom didn't lead me to give up. I evaded the expected war and hid myself in the sun, at a secret moment.

The brighter the light is, the stronger the shadow will be. That young star was bright enough to hide me in, but I was not escaping, instead, I was simply waiting for my chance. If those sailor scouts could have their unions, why couldn't I have some? And if I got my own union, I could not only win the battle but also gain the sailor crystals, which meant precious energy of life! My desire to the crystals was as strong as the morals' to wealth.

Time passed slowly, almost too slow for me to keep patience. In the end, I sensed a woman, who had desire to the crystals as I did, and hated the sailor scouts as I did as well. As a result, I went back to the earth in the drawn with meteor shower, to the woman calling my name. We became a union, before gathered some other human beings at our side—don't be surprise, since the human could domesticate some animals, keep them as pets or even killers while eating up some other animals, why couldn't I do the similar thing to the human beings? Is there any differences in nature?

We founded a new empire, for countering the sailor scouts.

Then started the battle.

We were not the week, and we did have perfect plans—almost perfect. The sailor scouts were too powerful for me to escape the doom.

As you had expected, the sailor brats beat me and killed my unions, but they could never destroy me. The darkness would never be destroyed if only the light exists. In fact, even though light disappears darkness is still eternal. Since I belong to the darkness, I would be exist in the eternal darkness…how wonderful! Hence, the sailor scouts paid their own lives as the price, only for my silence for an instance.

Perhaps they had forgot the third rule of the universe: the recycle of the elements, and the conservation of the matter.

Hence, I waited under the ground, as patient and silent as I had done before. I believed in the basic rules of the universe, which means that the power that concealing me would sooner or later weakened even disappeared, and my unions would one day be revived and came to me again.

My thought was proved by the truth. It was not a waste of time and I witnessed the revival of my unions.

The battle started before long. We lost again although we tried even harder than the previous time. I would not blame the others, the only thing to be blamed was that my mistake to trust the human, while they were the least trustable creature.

When the blade trusted through my forehead, I sensed the sense of death for the first time during my life. I head the sailor brats claiming: They won because they were fighting for justice, while I lost because I stand for evil.

What idiots, they had never understood the truth, neither had they ever correct their mistake in logic. In fact, I lost so I stand for evil, while they were believed to stand for justice because they had won the battle.

Not to mention, the history was always written by the winners, and that's why the justice always defeats the evil, whoever the winner was.

But what about me? Am I really destroyed as they claimed? Thing it carefully, since it is rather important to you, to me, to everyone, every creature.

-FIN-


End file.
